Cradle to Grave
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: Set at the end of the episode "The Eyes Have It." What if someone comes back into the lives of the BAU team. How will that change the story? **Warning lemons. AH
1. Chapter 1

DerekPOV-

I was just about to sit down in the new chair in my office when Garcia turned around.

"Oh yeah, and before my be speckled self can forget I was told to give you this number right when you got back." I reached out and grabbed the note with a number scrawled in Garcia's handwriting.

"Whose number is this Garcia?" She jus smiled and walked away. I let my arm hang in the air for a moment before I let it fall to the armrest. I looked at it for a moment before picking up the landline and dialing the number. It rang once, twice, three times before the call connected.

"Well it's about time agent Morgan." The voice that floated to my ears was one I hadn't heard in years.

"How long have you been back?" I asked, the person on the other line gave a lilting laugh before responding.

"Well isn't that a nice response to someone that you haven't talked to in what two years."

"Two years 21 days, and 13 hours." I responded, my shock seeming to not want to wear off.

'_It can't be. Hotch would have told us if the case had been closed.'_ I thought to myself.

The lilting laugh came through again.

"And I thought I had been the only one keeping track. I've missed you Derek." I shut my eyes. The way this person said my name had always made my body react in the same way.

"It's really you. You're back. Why didn't Hotch tell us?" I asked. I heard a sigh from the other end.

"Because he doesn't know. When I came to get my credentials back, I was debriefed about everything that has happened when I was gone. I want to see him, but I can't help it. I want to see you first. It's been a long couple of years without all of you."

"I know the feeling. I missed you too."

"Can we meet somewhere?" I finally got my mind that I really was talking to her and that she wanted to meet me.

"Sure. Where at?" I responded back immediately.

"I don't care. After the last couple of years, I want to be anywhere in public. I'm tired of hiding." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that is not your thing is it?" She laughed.

"No, it definitely is not." I thought for a moment before I responded.

"There is a new club that opened up downtown, does that sound good?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. Meet there or what?" She asked.

"I can pick you up. Same place?" When she responded in the affirmative, I hung up, grabbed my stuff, and all but ran out the door.

?POV-

Once he hung up, I stood up from my couch and went to get ready. I couldn't stop smiling. Every time I talked or even saw Derek Morgan my heart always fluttered. I walked to my closet and stood there for a moment before I decided on an outfit.

I grabbed my Black lace up back dress that hit about mid-thigh, and silver 6-inch heels. Once I put those on, I slipped a silver bangle on my wrist, and large hoops. I then walked into my bathroom and did a natural Smokey eye. I then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had dark brown almost black full body hair, with green eyes( Think Phoebe Tonkin.) I had a body most would kill for thanks to my job, and legs that cause most to think I'm a dancer. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail while leaving a few strands out to frame my face. I was just grabbing my purse when a knock came at my door. I stood up to the door and looked through the peep hole and smiled. I stood back and opened to door.

"Don't you look ni…" I was cut off mid-sentence by his lips on mine. He pushed me into my apartment and shut the door. He then let his hands roam my body, and everywhere his hands touched they left a fire in their wake. I wound my arms around his neck, and held his mouth to mine. He then grabbed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as I finally had to extract my mouth in order to breath. I kissed down his neck, and when I found the pulse point I placed a light kiss on it before I began sucking on his pulse point. I heard him groan as he laid us both down on my couch. He then ran his hands up my sides until his hands reached their destination. My breasts.

**LEMON- **

**I arched into his hands as he worked my body like he was playing an instrument. **

"**God I missed you Sweetheart." He growled out, while one hand continued to play with my breasts pinching the nipple every so often, while his other hand went to my leg and hitched it over his hip.**

"**Then show me how much." I panted while he ground his erection already completely hard into my soaking core through my thong. I moaned and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once it was fully unbuttoned I slid it from his shoulders and he tossed it away. He reached behind me to untie my dress while my hands went to work on his belt. Once done I popped the button on his pants, undid the zipper and pushed his pants down. As I was doing this he had lifted my dress up to my chest. I Grabbed the sides and flung it off and away from me as he kicked out of his pants. His eyes traveled the length of my body and I could see those already dark eyes darken even further. **

"**You're beautiful." He said, as he grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and pulled me into him. As our lips fought for dominance he began to rub my clit with his fingers. I moaned and reached for his boxers and pushed them down as I began to lightly stroke his cock. We both worked each other as the pressure built until I couldn't take it anymore. **

"**Derek, I need you. Please." I gasped out. He pulled my panties down and positioned himself. In one swift stroke he was fully sheathed inside me. He still for a moment to let me adjust, before he started to make long slow strokes. I met his thrusts with my hips time and time again.I pulled him down to meet my lips in a fiery kiss. **

"**YES! Derek faster…." He responded After a few more strokes he whispered in my ear.**

"**Cum for me georgeous." He rubbed my clit, and pushed me over the edge. **

"**DEREK!" He pounded into me a couple more times before cumming as well. **

**END LEMON**

We laid there for a few minutes in each other's arms before I said.

"God I missed that. I missed everything about us." He chuckled and squeezed me to him. I looked up to his face.

He kissed me first on the lips then on the forehead.

"I'm just glad my fiancée is finally back in my arms."

"Fiancee. I like the sound of that. You know we never got to tell anyone before I had to go away." He nodded.

"We can tell them tomorrow. You got your position back on the BAU, right?" I nodded. We laid there for a few more minutes before we decided to move to the bed, and from there showed each other just how much we missed each other. Just before the sun rose we were laying in bed with my head on his chest when he whispered.

"I love you Bells."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"I'm just glad my fiancée is finally back in my arms."

"Fiancee. I like the sound of that. You know we never got to tell anyone before I had to go away." He nodded.

"We can tell them tomorrow. You got your position back at the BAU, right?" I nodded. We laid there for a few more minutes before we decided to move to the bed, and from there showed each other just how much we missed each other. Just before the sun rose we were lying in bed with my head on his chest when he whispered.

"I love you Bells."

Now-BPOV-

I woke up a only a few hours after falling asleep. I blinked a few times against the sunlight filtering through the blinds. I slid from the bed and out of Derek's arms, missing the warmth immediately. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants, sports bra, and workout shirt and began to dress. I grabbed my running shoes and tied them before walking to the fridge.

_Went running. Be back soon._

My neat handwriting scrawled across the paper. I ripped off the piece of paper and magnetized it to the fridge before walking out the door and locking the door.

I plugged in my headphones to my phone and turned on my playlist. Thirty minutes later I arrived home and ran up the stairs. I pulled my key out of my pocket, pushed it into the lock, and turned it in the lock. Walk in I saw Derek with his bare back to me. I walked up to him, the sizzling increasing in volume as I did, and wrapped my arm underneath his arm with my hand on his shoulder and wrapped my other around his waist. I heard a snap just before he spun around and wrapped his arms around my waist and began lifting me. I jumped up and sat on the counter. He stood in between my legs and placed his hand on my cheek before lifting my chin. Just before our lips met my phone went off. I sighed and lifted my phone to look at the text I just got.

"It's Strauss. She wants me to meet her in her office before she tells the team I'm back." He nodded and moved away before I hopped down to go take a shower. When I walked up Derek was there holding a contigo as I walked up to him and he handed it to me as he kissed me lightly on the lips before saying.

"See you at the office." I nodded and he turned me around, giving me a light shove.

25 minutes later I was standing outside Chief Strauss' office. I raised my and knocked before hearing a come in.

"Agent Reid. Good to see you again." She said to me.

"You too Chief Strauss. Does Agent Hotchner know I'm coming back today?" She shook her head.

"He knows that he is getting a new team member, but he doesn't know its you, per your request." I nodded.

"Thank you, Chief Strauss. I know its not usually procedure but with everything that's going on I want him to have a good surprise." She nodded.

"Well they have a case, so lets go to the meeting room." I nodded and followed her to the office. Right outside the door I stood off to the side as she knocked and walked in.

"Good morning agents. Your new team member is here."

"Chief Strauss, as I've told we usually handle our own hiring."

"I know that, but this agent is more than qualified and will be an asset to this team. Agent?" I turned the corner and looked around the room. I went to open my mouth when Spencer stood up, and walked up to me.

"Bel?" His eyes misting over.

"Hey there brother bear. I missed you." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to his chest.

"You're finally home." I nodded against his chest. We stood there for a moment before we broke apart. I didn't even realize I was crying until I had to brush the tears from my cheeks. I looked around and saw Aaron looking at the reunion with a small smile on his face. I walked up to him and stood there for a moment before I was again pulled into a hug.

"Welcome home Bell." I smiled and squeezed him back. I pulled away as Chief Strauss asked,

"So, I assume you are happy with you new team member?" They all nodded except for the dark-haired girl, and the older man. I pulled away from Hotch and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Belinda Reid, Spencer's twin sister." I said, holding out my hand. She grasped my hand and responded,

"Emily Prentiss. I've heard a lot about you." I smiled and stated

"All good I hope?" She nodded and I turned around and walked over to the man.

"Belinda Reid." He grabbed my outstretched hand.

"David Rossi." I nodded. Before turning around.

"Sorry for interrupting. We have a case?" They all nodded, and we took our seats Spencer on my right and Derek on my left. Derek grabbed my hand as JJ stood up front with a remote in her hand. She began telling us about the case we were going to in Oklahoma City, OK. The case showing the unsub to be an enucleator.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

"Sorry for interrupting. We have a case?" They all nodded, and we took our seats Spencer on my right and Derek on my left. Derek grabbed my hand as JJ stood up front with a remote in her hand. She began telling us about the case we were going to in Oklahoma City, OK. The case showing the unsub to be an enucleator.

Now- EmilyPOV-

As Derek and I were standing near the door I heard him say that he saw blood, and so I dropped my gun to my side and with my other arm broke the glass with my elbow. Carefully, I reached in to unlock the door and just as I was walking in raising my gun, I heard the back-door slam open. Derek and I cleared the front of the store before holstering our weapons and crouching next to the blood on the ground. Looking closer I noticed that it was starting to coagulate, which I mentioned to Derek. We talked about the blood for a moment before going to meet up with Hotch and detective Brantley. We were looking around at the animals that were shoved in every free space but one.

BPOV-

Later that night when they brought Earl Bulford into the station JJ and I were packing up the board and getting ready to leave. She was anxious to get back to Henry and Will. When Earl was sat down, and he saw us bringing in the items from the taxidermy shop his father had owned he became irate and started yelling before Derek told him to shut his mouth. As I was pulling the picture of our first victim, John O'Harren, down I heard.

"That guy was mean. He deserved it." JJ shook her head, but I showed him the picture and responded.

"No one deserves this." He looked at me for a moment before saying something that threw me.

"You know when you say it like that your eyes are really pretty." Derek looked at us before telling one of the cops to lock him up. He placed his hand on my arm for a moment, and I looked up, nodding as I placed my hand over his, letting him know I was okay.

On the plane back to the F.B.I I sat next to Derek with my head on his shoulder. He had one arm wrapped around my shoulders and the other hand was playing with my fingers. I closed my eyes and just soaked in the love that I always felt when I was with him.

When we arrived back to the F.B.I we all sat down in the round table room and just relaxed. After a few minutes Garcia arrived with Hailey and Jack following closely behind her. Garcia sat between Spencer (she will call him Pen from now on) and Rossi while Hailey came and sat on Hotch's lap. They all began talking about the unsub as Pen spouted off facts about enucleation to a very grossed out Garcia and Hailey. I looked at Derek and he nodded. I pulled my necklace off and slid the ring into place, knowing that once this is over I will never have to hide it again, which caused a big smile to light up my face, I looked up at him and saw the soft look in his eyes as he raised my hand to kiss the top of it. He then turned to our family and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at us as we stood up.

"Now that everyone is here, and we don't have a case Bel and I have something that we have wanted to tell you from before she had to leave." He started, and I took a breath.

"A few days before I had to go away Derek asked me to marry him, and I said yes." The boisterous cheers caused my ears to ring, but I didn't care.

Slowly we all let and went to our desks. I took my work to Derek's office with him and we worked together on the reports of the last case. We had just gotten done with the case and putting the files together when Hotch walked in, looking between us, looking between us perplexed.

Derek, Bel what are you guys still doing here? You know that you don't have to do that anymore, now that your no longer Unit Chief."

"I know, but we talked about it, and we don't mind doing the paperwork, if it helps. After all aren't you and Hailey giving it another try?" Hotch nodded, looking at me, I nodded.

"He's right Hotch. You helped me out so many times. Its my turn to help you."

"Yes, but you guys just got back together after Bel had to go away and…" I cut him off.

"Hotch." I said, getting off the chair I had been sitting in to stand in front of him.

"I wasn't here when you and Hailey split, but knowing how much you loved her I can imagine how devastating it must have been for both of you, and confusing for Jack. If I can help ease your transition back to being a family, I will happily do that." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his body. I felt him tense for a split second before he reciprocated the gesture.

"Besides" I said, pulling away, and lightly punching his arm. "That's what family does, we do it for each other." He looked between Derek and I for a moment before nodding and turning around. He stopped at the door and turned to face us.

"Thank you. Both of you." He said. I smiled and nodded my head, and watched him walk out before sitting back down in the chair I vacated, smiling at Derek, and going back to the report I had been writing. Once we were finished we packed up our items and dropped off our reports on Strauss' desk before he turned around and said,

"Let's go home."

"Home." I repeated, the word filled me with such a tremendous happiness that I felt the goofy grin make its way back onto my face.

"What is that grin for?" He said, grapping my hand.

"Just the way you said home. It felt right, and you know I have had few times in my life where it felt that way." He smiled and tucked a piece of hair out of my face.

"Our home." He said, and led me out of the FBI and to the parking structure, where we separated to go to our cars, but not before he pulled me into him for a searing kiss with all the promises of what was to come.


End file.
